


Silent Hill: Second Chance

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Horror, No Dialogue, Remake, if you're into that, trying to make a movie, video game movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: The plan is to reconcile the differences in both movies to make a better duology. They really sucked...things...with Revelation 3D. It was basically a cash grab and I find that disgusting. Sure, there were a couple cool parts, but the story is all over the place and nothing make sense...it keeps contradicting itself...It was a weak movie and the cast and crew didn't deserve that.Second Chance is a rewrite of Silent Hill (2006) to leave more of an opening for a sequel. Because 2006 obviously wasn't meant to be that open-ended. At least to me it wasn't. Once this is complete, there will be a rewrite of Revelation 3D to follow.





	1. Part 1

Two cars hit dangerous speeds going up a dark mountain road. The only lights are two sets of headlights and the bright flashing red/blue on the second car. The cars shoot past a ruined sign that still declares that ahead lies the town of Silent Hill. Tentacles of fog wrap around the bottom posts.

###

A woman wakes with her face against her steering wheel. There's a cut on her nose that's already stopped bleeding. Confused for a moment about the white wall of fog through the windshield. The car is empty. She calls for her daughter and picks up one of the pictures Sharon's been drawing. It's covered in altered crosses and a symbol that looks like a circle with three smaller ones held inside it. By the look on her face, Rose's discomfort with these images is obvious.

She leaves the car, calling once for her daughter before becoming distracted by the bits of snow-like ash drifting through the air. Concern fills her eyes and she walks away from the car, calling for her daughter. Cybil Bennett comes up behind her with her gun out. Has her put her arms up and cuffs her behind her back. She slams her violently against the car, demanding for the girl.

Bennett's partner checks the car, seeing the papers. Alerts Bennett to them. When she tries to call the station via her radio, there is only static. Every cellphone is completely dead – the battery drained in some freak event. Bennett decides to look for Sharon on her own while her partner, Perry, is to take Rose back to Brahms. One problem: neither the cruiser nor Rose's car will start. Perry takes her back to sit in the cruiser while Bennett disappears into the fog.

###

Christopher races past a sign for Brahms. Twenty-five miles to go. He answers his phone after the first ring. It's the policeman from Brahms. Gucci informs Christopher that she broke through the traffic stop. But he's sure that Officer Bennett will get his daughter back. Tells Christopher to come straight to the station when he gets to Brahms. He's sure they'll both be safe by then.

Hanging up, Gucci pulls a photo from his wallet and sets it on the table beside the photo that Christopher sent to his phone of his daughter, Sharon. The two girls look so much alike that Gucci knows this can't be a coincidence. He'll get answers. That's what he does. Until then, all he can do is continue trying to contact Bennett and Perry.

###

Trapped in the back of the police car, Rose is helpless. Perry is sitting with his door open, one leg hanging out. Milky white fog drifts by the car. Rose asks about the town – the internet had only given her so much and the locals had to know more. Coal fires. Doesn't explain this smoke or fog or whatever it is. Perry's never been up this way before.

Rose admits to him that she came here because Sharon came from an orphanage in Brahms. A lot of orphans there had come from Silent Hill and Rose has a lot of questions. Sharon's been...different...lately. Quiet. Moods that shift like the wind. And drawing symbols like what he'd seen in the car. All she wants is to help her daughter.

A long sound rises up from the direction Bennett had gone. It's a wail that Perry agrees sounds like some kind of air raid siren. The change in the fog is subtle, looking and behaving more like smoke. Perry gets out of the car while Rose tells him to get back inside. Something is very wrong here. The road flakes away like ash. Beneath him, Perry sees that he's standing on rusted grating. Far below, he recognizes Hell.

Inside the car, Rose can't see much of the road. She can see a starless sky overhead and buildings through the smoke, rotting where they stand. A shape in the fog. Someone – something – walking toward the car. Perry pulls his gun. It doesn't even look human anymore. If it ever was. He tells it to stop and Rose screams for him to get back in the car.

It doesn't stop and Perry doesn't get in the car. Fluid shoots from the person/thing's chest and makes the grating beneath it smoke. Perry tells it to stop again and more fluid hits him in the face. A couple bullets hit the thing while the rest go wild. Perry stumbles back in a panic and accidentally slams his door shut.

Rose is powerless, watching the fluid eat away his face to the bone beneath. Perry is screaming and beating his head on the window. More fluid melts through his back. All at once, he goes still and silent, the remains of one brown eye staring at nothing. Perry slides out of sight and Rose is left trapped in the car with that thing still coming towards her. Struggling is futile and only hurts her.

It spouts another mass of black fluid on the back door before wandering off down the street. Rose's vision goes white and then dark.


	2. Part 2

A classroom from the point of view of a child. The wood of her desk has been carved to read the words 'Witch' and 'Devil's Whore.' The world blurs a little and when it sharpens again, a group of children have surrounded the desk. They yell horrible things and even though the teacher is standing visible in the doorway – a smug smile on her face – no one is there to save her.

Running down a long hall. Blurry vision. Into the safety of the bathroom only to find the janitor already inside. He kneels down in front of her and tells her not to worry because all of her suffering is going to be worth it in the end. He opens his uniform shirt and shows her a strange symbol carved into his chest. Three small circles inside a larger one.

The screech of a radio blares from somewhere and everything goes white again.

###

Rose opens her eyes with her daughter's name in her throat. It's unclear how much time has passed, but the world beyond the cruiser has returned to the white fog. The darkness could have been a nightmare except for the hole in the window where that thing had been.

Rose works her way onto her back and kicks the door. Some of the fluid had weakened the door enough that she can kick it open. The smell of putrid flesh makes her gag. Rose manages to get out on her feet, refusing to look at the officer's remains, yet. Compartmentalize. One problem at a time. It's the only way.

Rose thanks her years of yoga in helping her work her hands around in front of her. Only then does she turn to look at Officer Perry. It almost helps that he doesn't look human anymore. Bennett wouldn't have left him without a key in case anything happened. Well, it did.

Rose forces herself to get close enough to him to begin digging around his pockets until she finds the key. In the scramble to get away from him, Rose trips backward over her own feet to sit on the asphalt. Skin crawling, she frees herself from the cuffs and leaves them beside the car.

Sharon.

Rose looks at the wall of fog concealing the town they'd come to see. Silent Hill.

###

Brahms was a small-ish town, but Christopher still expected to see more than a couple cars at the police station when he found it. There should be reporters and volunteers because he could not lose Sharon.

His nice SUV is very out of place among the other vehicles. The sun is up, but all of the colors around him appear muted. He doesn't belong here and it's obvious that he's a newcomer. Gucci meets him at the door. No news from his officers, but he's sure that Bennett and Perry will take care of this. Meanwhile, he has some questions for Christopher.

Christopher is surprised to be taken to an interrogation room. Gucci proceeds to interrogate Christopher about his wife and daughter, spending more questions on Sharon. Things get heated and Gucci finally snaps, showing Christopher the photograph from his wallet. He demands to know why Sharon looks like a girl that disappeared thirty years ago. Christopher is just as shocked.

###

In Silent Hill, all of the colors are flat or pale versions of what they should be. This place has a very obvious feeling of disconnect from the 'real' world. This truly was a mistake. What had she been thinking?

It's eerie being in a town so obviously abandoned. Silent. Empty. Her shoes don't even make a sound on the crumbling sidewalk. Something is keeping her from calling for Sharon as well. As if the name won't come out of her throat. Hard not to feel like the silence is contagious or ravenous, devouring every possible noise.

The absolute silence makes it so much more jarring when a baby begins to wail. Rose follows the sound into a pharmacy. The inside looks clean and much as it had before the evacuation. It's too unreal. Like a dollhouse. A prop set up to trick the mind into believing that everything is all right.

The cry takes Rose to a crib set up in the back of the store. Inside is a beautiful baby in a white christening gown. Rose picks the child up and cuddles it to her chest. She babbles questions to it while looking around. Aside from the monster and the police, she hasn't seen another human being. She strokes the baby's face, telling her how it isn't fair that the people who don't want children have the easiest time making them.

After the lull in her crying, the baby begins again. This time, the sound is a wail that keeps going higher in pitch until it vibrates the inside of her skull. The fog outside becomes thin again. Exactly like the street had before, the inside of this building turns to ash and rust, flaking away to reveal rusted grates and slick metal walls that seem to pulsate.

As all of that happens, the baby in her arms turns to an ash-colored, faceless thing. Little orange lines of heat burn trails through it. Still, a gaping orifice remains screaming a sound to match the sirens outside. Rose drops it in horror and the creature rolls to begin crawling toward her.

Rose backs away and hits a rusted wall that collapses in, sending her backward into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this as trim as possible, so if you would like an expanded version, that may get put in the works at a later date. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you're more of a Wattpad reader, this is being posted over there a day early as well. Find me @umrose07 I'd appreciate the support AND I'll be posting some original shorties over there. 
> 
> I'd also appreciate some Kudos or Comments if you like or think something else should've been done...Let me hear it. 
> 
> Until next time, Stay Sane.


End file.
